Fluffy Evil
by X-Silent.Echo-X
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi have a cat. A very evil cat, that attacks every one. But what happens when Ino comes along? Randomness!


**Heh heh, I got a cat the other day (name: Tsuki=moon). And guess what? It hates everyone but me! It hates my brother and sister, along with my mom and **_**especially **_**my dad (Can't say I blame it. That drunk :D) So I got this idea, I want Sasuke and Itachi to have a cat like mine. And it is just about as evil as mine, trust me. So, on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

Itachi and Sasuke have a cat.

A cat in which loves them.

Problem is, it _only_ loves them.

No one else.

It _hates_ everyone else.

What? You don't believe me?

Ah, let's go to our first encounter, shall we?

It was a normal day, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto where supposed to meet at the park. But Sasuke never showed. So Sakura, being Sakura the fangirl, felt concerned enough to visit where he lives (How does she know? No comment.). Knocking on the door a couple of times and no answer, she knocked again.

"Sasuke-kun! Come on! You missed our little meeting!" She begged threw the thick door. After several minuets of knocking, a very aggravated Sasuke found out that the bubble gum princess isn't going to leave.

"Sasuke, just open the door and shut her up." An equally aggravated Itachi gave in.

"Shut up." Sasuke said getting up and walking to the door, their new cat in hand. "What?" He said while swinging the door to the back of the hinges. Sakura jumped a little.

"W-well… we where supposed to meet at the park." She said looking at the floor and blushing slightly.

"Hn." _Why do I care?_

"Um, we could still hang out. Just the two of us." She said as a strike of crimson panted on her face. Without warning, the cat from Sasuke's hands jumped out and attacked the bubblegum haired princess. "EEK!" She screeched. Sasuke blinked, but soon took the cat of Sakura's now messed up hair. "I- better go." She said running off in attempt to fix her hair.

"Whoops." Sasuke shrugged before returning to the apartment.

* * *

"Yo! Sasuke-teme! Get up already!" Naruto said not bothering to nock and barged in. He blinked to see Sasuke's Nii-san in just his boxers in front of the stove. (There you happy now you damn fangirls? Andrea _had_ to make me put that in there! Oh. My. Fucking. Kami (Or for Jillian (My friend) Jashin e_e) I want to die.)

Naruto blinked,

Itachi blinked.

And with that an awkward silence fell.

"What you dope!" Sasuke said groggily running out of the room in sweats and an undershirt. Seriously, who's up at 5 am in the morning?

"Teme! We where supposed to go on a mission!" He yelled.

"You baka that's not until tomorrow!" He countered. Naruto blinked again.

"Nani?" He asked quietly.

"That. Is. not. Until. Tomorrow." He explained.

"Oh…well…KITTY!" Naruto said swiping up the cat. It hissed and attacked his face. He fell back in shock. "EVIL KITTY! EVIL KITTY!" He yelped running out of the room with his face scraped. Sasuke smirked; he was really starting to like this cat. It may just be a new guard cat.

* * *

"SASUKE! GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" A curtain blond girl yelled banging the door, almost knocking it down. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Is this girl always like this?" Itachi asked cringing at the loud bangs that thundered threw the apartment.

"Pretty much." Sasuke sighed getting up. Opening the door with Tsuki in toe, it revealed a fuming Ino.

"YOU JERK! YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET SAKURA CONFIDENT IN HER HAIR?" She yelled jumping him making the both fall to the ground. "I'm going to mess you up like you did her!" She said taking a pair of scissors. "I'll make that duck ass of yours look even worse when I'm done with you!" She yelled.

By now Itachi was just enjoying the fiery girl beating her little brother in a wrestling match. The cat stood by Itachi's side, actually scared of the blond.

"INO! I didn't do anything dang it!" He defended.

"Then explain her hair!" She countered actually managing to pin him down. (She was very good at this by all the times she did this with Sakura)

"The cat did it!" He said flipping around and snatching the scissors.

"Oh, _okay_, I'll believe that when Tonton (Shizune's pig) flies!" She yelped back.

"Oh, I'll make it fly alright!" *Cough* evil thought *cough* He said with his eye twitching. "How about I do the same damage that Sakura has?" He asked raising the pair of scissors.

"You wouldn't dare!" She gasped, Sasuke grew a smirk. "Grr! Don't. Touch. The. Hair!" She said head butting him.

"OH GOD!" He said falling back. Ino took his hands behind him back and tied them with the black ribbon she was using to hold her hair up. Hair now covering her wicked grin. She put a foot on his back and pumped her fist in the air.

"BO YA! Another point for Ino!" She cheered herself, completely unaware that Itachi was watching the entire thing.

"Is this an everyday occurrence for you two?" He asked with a raised eyebrow with his coffee cup in one hand leaning on the back of the coach. Ino whipped the hair out of her face and snapped to face him.

"Heh heh…yeah." She said scratching her head.

"Sasuke, I am very disappointed in you." Itachi teased grinning.

"SHUT UP! She's harder that she looks you know!" Sasuke defended.

"Damn straight!" She said grinning, her hair still in her face. "I can prove my words too." She said sticking out her tongue.

"Well, I'm afraid that my little brother's ego had been damaged enough for one day. You can get him off the floor now." He said walking over and peeled Sasuke off the ground.

"I wanna see you beat her." He snorted; Ino and Itachi looked at each other with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm…" Ino pondered this for a moment. "Nah, he never did anything." She shrugged.

"NEITHER DID I!" Sasuke yelled.

"_Right._" She said sarcastically, before jumping slightly and facing the floor. Itachi and Sasuke look in disbelieve to see their cat, rapping itself around Ino's feet. "Err… hello" She said scratching her head.

"Impossible." Sasuke and Itachi said at the same time.

"Um, I best be going." She said turning to leave, but the cat followed her. "Aw man…" She groaned. "What am I going to do with you." She said turning to the siblings, who where still in shock. "I _really _have to go." She said to the cat, who just followed her. "I guess I'll return her later." She shrugged and left the apartment, leaving two very confused Uchiha's.

"What the-"

_Fin_


End file.
